Interdimensional Void
by vladisnoangel
Summary: What will happen when Louise instead Saito, she summon our favorite blond knuckle head shinobi. What will happen to Tristanian Kingdom, will they be ready to welcome Naruto. Will the last Uzumaki will change the world he was summoned in. R&R


**Hello to all of you fanfiction reader. Especially those who read Naruto or ZnT. After reading all of those amazing fics. I tried to made it myself, but found it quite difficult. So after many trials and errors, I finnaly made this fic. I adopted this fic from Dawning Wisdom. And he gave his permission to adopt his story. So don't accuse me of plagiarism okay. I just use his first chapter ZnT plot so if you see the similarity well that his work's not mine. The only work I write is the naruto's plot even that influenced by Kenchi's work. Sorry about the bad grammar and typos. English is not my mother language. But I try hard not to make many mistake. So enjoy the story. And no flame. I will take any constructive criticism. So if anyone interested to be my beta readers. Just give message okay. -Vladisnoangel out-**

Border-town of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni

On sunny day in a town where merchants come and goes. A young blond looking man sit on the top of building glaring intensely to a green hopper. The two species were locked in a glaring contest for hours, and there is no show from the two of them to back down. Then just like a divine sign, a heavenly smell of food that was dubbed as food of gods by 7 years old blond kid 70 years ago, which known as Ramen. Tickling the blond young looking man's nose, causing him to close his eyes. Savoring the smell , appreciating the gods food.

Suddenly he opened his closed eye widely, realizing the price of his action earlier. Then he glance over the hopper. He see the hopper smug smile which irritates him the most because he just lost to that particular hopper.

He sighed " Fine, you win "

The hopper reply the blond man by hopping away from him.

" Damn hopper, just wait for the next contest. If not for the heavenly smell of ramen, I've beaten you down " said the young blond man with growl escaping both from his mouth and stomach.

Then he look down and pat his stomach. "okay. Just wait buddy, I'm gonna fill you up "

With speed unmatched by any living person alive right now. The young blond man with the name of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto run towards the source of heavenly smell food.

Tristania Academy of Magic

The sun was just rising on the horizon, shining its heavenly light upon the lands of Halkegania they shone... To those who didn't take the beauty of this celestial light for granted; took the time to get up early to watch this magnificent ball of otherworldly light coming up over the horizon was a treat, to others it was a bane of existence for taking them away from their wonderful dreams. Though for one certain noble 16 year old girl in her second year at the Tristain Academy of magic this was the day that would change lives, this girl was none other than Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere.

Louise was having a pleasant dream of being back home with her sisters, being held in the arms of her second eldest sister Cattlya while her eldest sister Eleanor and her mother and father were finally accepting her for what she was, while they were all out in the family garden. She was discussing how she was excelling in all her classes at the academy and how she was well respected.

The sun now was little over half above the horizon and slowly were the sun rays creeping in across the land, then through the windows, to bring life to plants and bringing the sleeping to the world of the waking. The light rays were creeping closer to a young girl who was sleeping peacefully only to be woken by gently caressing rays of warmth. Coming to consciousness she remembered today was to be a day of hope to a new start at the academy… of respect, of her family finally accepting her, all the students stopping making fun of her… if only it were so easy…

Sighing, she got out of bed and started getting ready for what was soon to be a difficult day ahead of her. Combing her hair in hypnotic rhythm she straightened out all the messiness from the night. After that she put on her academy uniform, then stood in front of the mirror to straighten it out. Standing at 153 cm, Louise would find it difficult to intimidate someone by trying to stand over them, with pink hair and eyes and a petite frame and not to mention having a chest that was flatter than a floorboard. One would think at a small distance looking at her that she is a very cute little girl although she couldn't be classified as one in sense of age seeing as she was 16…

This was a day that would make or break her depending on what happened. Since today was day that all the second years were brought out onto the grounds and summoned what were going to be their lifelong partners for the rest of their lives. Ooh… She was so excited! She couldn't wait to get her familiar and rub it into the face of everyone who had made fun of her for not being able to get one spell right and only getting an explosion in the face. She just _knew_ she was going to get a cool spirit like a dragon or a griffon; although she actually had no choice but to. Especially after what she said to Kirche and Montmorency yesterday when they were on the stairs leading to the reflection room.

Now, here she was with the rest of the second years out on the academy grounds waiting her turn to summon here familiar. Guiche had already summoned a giant mole, Louise considered that fitting for him after all that talk and annoying monologue he put the rest of them through… but that made her think… what if she got something worse?

Border-town of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni

Naruto giggling like schoolgirl while scribbling something on his notepad. Then he stopped with frowns on his forehead. " Damn, I'm turning just like ero-sennin " he throw his notepad to the ground and turn around leaving the hot-spring. After ten steps he turn back and pick up the notepad and swipe the dirts off from the book then put it back into his kimono sleeves.

He look up to the sky, watching the sun and feel the heat swept up his face. The heat bring some memories, a very nostalgic memories. A memories where he and his wife, walking together holding hands together side by side on hot summer. A sudden pang swept him up, he felt his heart tightened responding to those particular memory. A hot rage swell up on his heart, his body shaken uncontrollably. He took a really deep breath. He tries to calm his feeling. Knows that the cursed fuzzy ball of menace try to influence him. **' **_**ENOUGH FURBALL! '**_ ' _**DO THAT STUNT AGAIN I WILL DO SOMETHING SO WORSE THAT MADE THE MOON-EYE PLAN MADARA COOKED UP LONG TIME AGO LOOK LIKE A HARMLESS PRANK. ' ' AND YOU KNOW WHAT I COULD DO, OR I HAVE TO GIVE YOU EXAMPLE ' **_threatened Naruto to the Almighty Kyuubi. And he got a loud growl and curses from the nine-tail bijuu which he ignored.

After the influenced gone he continued his walk. After few steps he felt something disturb the air around the town. Without hesitation he run toward the disturbance and there he found a sphere hanging in the air. He inspect the sphere with curious and careful eyes. He activate his sage mode to determine what kind of chakra the sphere made of. He found out another feat of his sage mode few years after 4th Shinobi War started, he found when he tried to sense enemies chakra he could sense the type of chakra the enemies use. That particular feat help a great deal in the war, because not only he can sensed multiple chakra signatures he also can sensed what kind of jutsu the enemies prepared.

Sensed nothing wrong with the sphere. Naruto close the distance between them. He approach slowly as his instinct suddenly gone wild. Eventhough he couldn't sense something foul with the chakra, he got bad vibe from it. Even the Kyuubi feel restless. But he is a ninja, he had live through danger, and face the most evil and the strongest shinobi ever lived. There is no way a weird sphere scare him. So ignoring the bad feeling he got, he keep taking small steps toward the sphere.

Tristania Academy of Magic

It was finally Louise's turn to summon her familiar.

"You said that you can summon something greater than all of us, right Louise?" Kirche asked in a mocking tone.

"Naturally" Louise said in a way that sorta kinda denoted the fact that she was very nervous.

"Alright Miss Valliere, begin your summoning" said Mister Colbert in an annoyed fashion. Louise heard this and looked at him. He had his arms folded with his eye twitching and had started to clench his staff.

"Come on Zero Louise! We're all waiting to see this magnificent familiar of yours!" Cried Kirche as she and the rest of the assembled students waited for Louise to begin. Some were placing bets with each other on whether or not she will summon something or will only end up with an explosion, while others were worried about how big the coming explosion was going to be and whether they were safe.

Noticing what was happening with everyone around she ignored Kirche in favor of seeing the surprised look on her face when she summoned her familiar.

"My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!" At this everyone thought she was getting desperate. "What's that chant?" asked Montmorency

"W-well it _is_ unique" said Guiche who was also very confused by the sudden change in chant. Louise continued her chant in spite of the talk.

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" With the end of the chant she twirled her wand in the air twice before bringing and pointing at where her familiar would then be…

Border-town of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni

Right now Naruto is in front of the sphere. He had inspected the sphere thoroughly without poking the weird anomaly. Because he knew poking something you do not know was never end well. He learned it by experienced and he still got the shiver from remembering it.

Suddenly the sphere letting out bright light which blinding him. A flashes of images running in his brain. A building that was called castle by the people from the across the west sea. Group of people wearing black robe. A giant rock creature. Fire. Forest. Bodies. Swords. And finally a figure with a pink long hair.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! " shout Naruto.

Suddenly from the sphere come out black tendrils. Trying to catch the Last Hokage, but failed due Naruto's quick feet. But whatever the sphere is, it's like not going to stop to get him. Because the sphere try to draw him in, just like Bansho Ten'in only the sphere triple it's effect. Naruto struggle hard to escape the attack, but it's no use because even in his sage mode he was unable to shake the attack. So he try to access Kyuubi's chakra to get him into Rikudo Sennin mode. But somehow his connection to the Demon Fox was cut. Before long he was sucked into the sphere, and all he could think is ' so this is the end huh '. Then everything fade to black.

Tristania Academy of Magic

Louise finished her chant and twirled her wand twice and brought it down to where the pentagram was. Like most of the students expected an explosion occurred and before the smoke had even begun to clear students were already handing over money due to what appeared to be lost bets only to stop halfway and stare in awe. There in the pentagram that supposed to had familiar standing was empty. No familiar, no nothing, it's just empty.

" huh. As expected for Zero no Louise. She even fail to summon her own familiar " blonde girl with victorian singlet hair spoke in very amused tone. A laughter echoed on the courtyard.

Louise just stand there motionless. She felt her heart ache so much. Tears swelled up on her eyes. But she try to hold it. The only one that not laughing were Kirche, Tabitha, and Professor Colbert. As fun as teasing the youngest Valliere, she would not laugh on someone misfortune. She walk toward Louise try to console her. But her movement were stopped when suddenly an explosion occur from the pentagram, thrown her and Louise away.

The laughing dies down as all students attention were drawn away to the source of explosion. There a young blond man were bend on all fours, as something red shrouding the man's body. Everyone on the courtyard felt something's wrong with the red thing encasing the man, their instinct told them to run. But fear and curiosity hold their feet to the ground. They watch in amazement as the red thing were sucked back in into the man's body. After the red auras gone, the dreading feeling that they just felt were also gone.

A groan came out from the man. He stood up groggily and shake his head violently. Earning another groan and he stumbled. On another side of courtyard, the youngest Valliere let out a pained groan. She tried to stand but her knees shake so hard, making the effort so hard but eventually she stand up steadily. She saw her classmate gathering around the pentagram, curious she walked weaving around the crowds and saw a blond man kneel while holding his head, let out some words she never heard before. Then familiar voice was heard from her back.

" So it seems you succeeded to summon familiar, but I never thought you summoned a man. A commoner. Well, what you can expect from Louise the Zero " Kirche taunt her little classmate. Even-though she never meant to belittle her friend effort but a little 'teasing' is needed if not for her little classmate it is for herself.

Louise's face paled upon hearing those words. She turn to Professor Colbert and grab the middle-aged professor.

Feeling the tug the professor looking down and met Louise's begging face.

" what is it Miss Valliere ? " he asked politely

" PLEASE! LET ME TRY THE SUMMONING ONE MORE TIME " Louise pleaded desperately.

But the professor only shook his head. " I cannot allow that Miss Valliere "

" Why not?"

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did."

"Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it, because the Springtime Familiar Summoning is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

"But... I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar!"

Everyone around laughed. Louise scowled at them, but the laughter didn't stop.

"This is a tradition, Miss Vallière. I cannot allow any exceptions; he," the middle-aged wizard pointed at the blond man, "may be a commoner, but as long as he was summoned by you, he must be your familiar. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar, but the Springtime Familiar Summoning takes precedence over every rule. In other words, there is no other way around it: he must become your familiar."

"You have got to be joking..." Louise drooped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Well then, continue with the ceremony."

"With _him_?"

"Yes, with him. Hurry. The next class will begin any minute. How much more time is this summoning going to take? After mistake upon mistake, you have finally managed to summon him. Hurry and form a contract." Everyone voiced their agreement and began jeering.

Louise stared at Blond man's face as if confused.

"Hey," Louise addressed the Blond.

She got only dumb blink as replied.

' NOT ONLY I SUMMONED MYSELF A COMMONER! HE'S DUMB TOO ! '

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"You should count yourself lucky. Normally you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you."

Louise closed her eyes with an air of resignation. She waved around the wooden stick in her hand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She chanted those words over and over, like a magic spell, and touched blond's forehead with the stick which made him frown. Her lips then slowly drew closer, making the blond squirm uneasy.

"Just stay still," Louise said, a touch of irritation in her voice. Her face got closer.

The blond's eyes open wide eyed as if realizing what the pink hair Valliere intention

"Ah, geez! I told you to stay still!" Louise grabbed Naruto's face roughly with her left hand.

And then their lips were met and locked for few seconds. Then Louise removed her lips.

" It is done "

chapter 1 finish


End file.
